


Ferry Boats.

by LottaEstev



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: Seattle has ferry boats, indeed.





	Ferry Boats.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the smallest of drabbles. Have fun!

Seattle has ferry boats.

Those were his first words to her today. And obviously, Seattle has good-looking doctors with slightly too long dark hair as well.

Trying not to smile at him, she nods. And then everything comes crashing down on her. The way he looked in his red shirt that she basically tore off of him that night. The way he tasted. Like a first kiss with a total stranger you can't help falling for and like.. freedom. And the way he looked at her with those eyes. 

And she remembers how she felt beneath him. How she felt in those strong arms. And she knows this wasn't what she was looking for that night. She wasn't looking to fall head over heels. He wasn't supposed to matter. 

But she did and he does. 

So, finally, she smiles. 

Seattle has ferry boats, indeed.


End file.
